


Adaptation

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Mild hints of dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark rescues Lex... again. It's a rescue that is going to turn into a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptation

The plane rattled around Lex as he started to recover from his drug-induced stupor. He was alone in the plane and it had obviously been sabotaged so there was no way he could land it. He checked for parachutes, but found they had been removed. The plane was going to crash and there was nothing he could do about it. He was going to die.

At least now he knew his string of near death experiences were not limited to Smallville. It just looked like now that he was out of Smallville there was not going to be any miraculous rescues. "Sure wish you were here, Clark. I'd even forgo the questions if you got me out of the one," Lex said as he watched the ocean rushing up to meet him.

Just as Lex was trying to figure which god to pray to, fate intervened and sent him his angel once again. As the door was ripped off of its hinges, the plane rocked from the force. He hit is head against edge of the seat hard, and the last thing he saw before he descended into darkness was Clark’s face.

 

The first thing Lex felt as he started to wake back up was the constant pounding in his head. When he finally managed to open his eyes he saw the inside of what had to be a twenty dollar a night motel. Then he saw Clark standing in front of the door with a smirk on his face. "Clark?" he said, not sure what to even ask.

“A thank you will do,” Clark quipped.

"Thank you. Where are we?" Lex said as he started to get up then stopped when he realized he wasn't wearing anything.

“Florida,” Clark said nonchalantly. “I found your plane a few hundred miles off of Cuba.”

"Okay," Lex said more then a little surprised that there was no story to go with the rescue. "How long have I been out? And have you let anyone know where we are?"

“Nope, no one but me knows that you’re alive or where you are, and you slept through the night.”

"What's going on, Clark? You're acting a little strange," Lex said reaching for the phone.

Clark walked towards him with what could only be described as a swagger. “What?” he smirked. “I just pulled you from a crashing plane. I’d figure you’d like me this way.”

Lex tried to pick up the phone, but he couldn't even budge it after Clark put his hand on it. "Okay, what's going on here?" Lex said then yelped when Clark tossed the phone across the room and through the wall.

“I. Saved. Your. Life,” Clark repeated very slowly and sarcastically. “I gather that bitch tried to kill you.”

"Maybe, or my father. She could already be dead," Lex said reaching over for the suitcase he saw on floor for some clothes.

Clark slapped Lex’s hands away from the suitcase. “Nu huh, I don’t think so. I like you this way. And I’ll be glad if she’s dead. That’ll save me the trouble of having to kill her.”

"This isn't like you. Let me get dressed and I can get a plane to take us back to Smallville."

“You’re not going anywhere,” Clark said and pushed Lex farther back onto the bed. “Someone tried to kill you! I’m not going to let that happen again, so you’d better get used to the idea of being under my protection.”

"Well since you don't want to listen to my ideas, what's your plan?"

“I was figuring you might start freaking out about now,” Clark said. “You didn’t ask how I rescued you. Don’t you want to know Lex? Don’t you want to know where I’m going to take you after I tell you all my secrets?”

"Sorry, I don't 'freak out'. I wouldn't mind hearing your explanation for what's going on," Lex said trying to maintain some dignity while still naked in bed.

Clark rotated the ring on his hand and grinned wickedly. “I’m different now, Lex. I’m not afraid of my destiny anymore and I know you’re part of it. I couldn’t let you die. I was told you were in danger and what to do to save you.”

Lex recognized the ring from the last time Clark had acted similar to this and knew that Clark really could be unpredictable now. "Well, I'm certainly not complaining about being saved, but my company needs to know I'm alive. Can I just call them after you tell me where we're going?"

“No,” Clark said forcefully and gave the phone-sized hole in the wall a meaningful look. “No one can know you’re alive. It’s too much of a risk. When we have our plan of revenge in place, then we can claim what’s ours.”

"So where are we going then?" Lex asked as reached around Clark to grab some clothes. "Clark, I need to get dressed if we are going somewhere," he said pulling the sweats under the covers to put them on when Clark moved to stop him again.

“I like you better naked,” Clark gave Lex a definite pout. “And we’re going south.”

"They tend to frown on nudity in vehicles and parking lots," Lex said pulling on a shirt and ignoring the Clark's comment for the moment. "And I don't have quite the pull with the cops in Florida that I do in Kansas." He slid out of bed. "Should we get going?"

“I suppose so… someone might notice the hole in the wall. And we won’t have to worry about the cops when we’re flying there.”

"I don't seem to have the greatest luck with planes lately," Lex said. He'd never really liked flying to begin with, and now when he thought about flying he kept seeing the ocean rushing up towards him.

Clark decided it was just easier to show Lex, rather than try to explain him. Besides, he wanted to see the look on his friend’s face. He flared his hands out dramatically and floated about three feet off the floor. “Flying won’t be a problem.”

Lex just looked at Clark hovering for a minute. He'd thought Clark had enhanced strength and speed, but this was unexpected. Lex was nothing if not adaptable though. "Am I going to need warmer clothes?" he asked.

“Maybe,” Clark shrugged, as he floated back down to the floor. “Not sure how far south we’re going. I could always keep you warm.”

Lex couldn't believe he'd actually closed his eyes when Clark had lifted them into the air. He hesitantly peeked down and regretted it. They were way too high up, and he realized somehow Clark was protecting him from wind shear and the cold he should be feeling that high up. As far as he could tell they were close to as high as they could get and still get enough oxygen.

“Cool, isn’t it?” Clark asked when they were somewhere over the ocean. He was at least smart enough to stay away from the land areas and avoid detection.

"Definitely not how I planned to be spending my honeymoon," Lex shouted before realizing that whatever was protecting him for the wind and cold meant his voice carried just fine. "Where exactly are we going?"

“South,” Clark repeated and he placed his lips right next to Lex’s ear and whispered. “Didn’t know I proposed yet…”

Lex considered pointing out he was already married, but decided that might not be the best thing to do. Instead he just hung on and tried to avoid looking down while he attempted to figure out what was going on.

“We’re getting closer…” Clark said, the excitement obvious in his voice.

"Antarctica?" Lex said taking in the vast expanses of snow and ice. "There's not a whole lot down there, Clark. You sure this is where you wanted to go?"

“Yes… I can feel it,” Clark said. “We’re getting closer. The voice is calling…”

Lex squeezed his eyes shut as they started to shoot toward the ground. It was just too similar to his aborted crash the night before and he really didn't want to watch the earth getting closer and closer. "What voice?" he asked trying to distract himself.

“The same voice that told me where to find you,” Clark said. His heartbeat was starting to pound with excitement, as he knew he was getting closer.

They came to a hovering stop in front of what seemed to be the face of an ice cliff. After just floating there for almost a minute a beam of light washed over them and then an opening appeared in the face of the ice. Light from inside spilled out and reflected off the surrounding ice and snow.

Clark flew into the blinding light and Lex had to shield his eyes against Clark’s shoulder. When he opened his eyes he saw they were in a large open room. Already his mind was racing with confusion, trying to make sense of the near impossibility of a complex this size laying undiscovered in Antarctica. The visible corridors that led off of the main room meant this place was probably absolutely enormous.

"It's bigger then I expected," Clark said as he landed and sat Lex down next him. "You want to explore or do you need to rest or something?" He was already scanning the general outlines of the place with his x-ray vision.

“Clark… I think I already know the answer, but I need you to tell what’s going on…” Lex implored the younger man. “I need the truth.”

"I think the spaceship I came to earth in built this place for me," Clark said looking around. "The one that was at the farm must have been a life pod or something. Just a way for my father to talk to me and to get me to Antarctica."

“I have been waiting for you to come home, Kal-El,” a booming voice echoed through the large room.

"Lex wasn't up to flying back after I rescued him," Clark snapped back. "I think he needs go lay down as it is," he added when he glanced over at Lex.

“The mate of Kal-El will rest then,” the voice boomed back.

Picking out what he thought was a bedroom Clark picked Lex up and flew them in that direction. The place was too big for them to just go walking around. "I think the bedroom is over here. After you get in bed I'll look for some food," Clark said.

“Clark…” Lex was more than a little shell-shocked. “I just heard you give me some story about a space ship and then bad B-Movie voice just talked to us. You can fly and…”

"You always wanted to know how I was different. Now you do. You need to sleep before we explore this place and find answers though. You know about as much as I do now other then the fact that I came from a destroyed planet called Krypton and I'm the only survivor," Clark said. He was pleased to see that the hallway he had picked led to a bedroom like he had suspected.

The bed was actually a large platform just off of the floor, with mounds of pillows everywhere that just happened to be purple. Clark deposited Lex in the middle of it and wondered if the computer had made this room so that it would please Lex.

"I'll be back with food," Clark said walking out. "Don't go anywhere."

“Of course not,” Lex mumbled sarcastically under his breath as Clark left the room. Whoever built this place, had a thing for open, grandiose architecture. There wasn’t even any door on the bedroom.

It took Clark almost fifteen minutes to find what passed for a kitchen and get some food to take back. He just filled a tray with a variety of fruits and some bars the voice said contained everything his mate would need. He snickered when he walked back into the bedroom and saw Lex still in the middle of the bed looking confused and annoyed at the same time. "Dinner time," he said levitating himself up and then settling down next to Lex on the bed.

“The voice asked me if I wanted to change into something more comfortable,” Lex grumbled.

"We won't be needing any clothes in bed," Clark said with a leer as he started handing food to Lex.

Lex looked at the food skeptically, but then shrugged. He had been so nervous at his wedding that he hadn’t eaten very much and was hungry. “You really are acting strange,” Lex said after having a bite from a bar. “Even stranger than normal. Your parents going to be worried about you.”

"Don't think so," Clark said darkly. "They aren't my real parents and when I destroyed the spaceship pod at the farm it kinda blew up. Mom got hurt and lost the baby. I don't think either of them want me around anymore."

“Clark…” Lex’s voice softened. “Everyone makes mistakes. Your parents love you and I know it wasn’t your fault Martha lost the baby.”

"Doesn't matter. It was time for me to accept what I was anyway. Lana will tell them I took off on a motorcycle and everyone thinks you're dead. So we can stay here as long as we need too. Don't need them if I have you," Clark said.

Despite Clark’s obvious change in personality, Lex still knew when his friend was in pain. He reached out and placed his hand on Clark’s shoulder. “You’re just confused right now.”

"I'm not confused anymore, Lex. That's why we're here," Clark said. He moved the tray of food off to the side and pulled Lex into his lap.

“Clark…” Lex panted heavily. “This isn’t right.”

"Why not?" Clark asked wrapping his arms around Lex. "I wanted you and I know it's right because I knew how to save you."

Clark was running his hands up and down Lex’s back. He was promising Lex everything Lex had wanted and feared at the same time. He’d married Helen to keep himself from falling into the temptation of seducing Clark. But Helen wasn’t here. She was either dead at the hands of his father, or, worse yet, she was the one who’d betrayed him. “I can’t be saved, Clark. You don’t know the things I’ve done…”

"As long as you don't do them anymore there won't be any problems. You're dead Lex and so is Clark. We get to start over here," Clark said.

“What would we do here?” Lex asked. He couldn’t help it if his fingers started to play with Clark’s hair. He’d never been this close before.

"I have to learn exactly what I can do. Learn to use all my powers," Clark grinned as he started pulling off Lex's clothes. "I'm supposed to rule the world, you know."

“Oh yeah?” Lex said a little skeptically, but didn’t fight as Clark took his clothes off. He hoped maybe he could distract Clark, but he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to anymore.

"That's why my parents sent me here. They knew I'd be strong enough rule here," Clark said.

Not only was Clark appealing to his body, but also he was now appealing to his dark wishes for power instilled him by his own father. “Just because you can do something, doesn’t mean you should.”

"You don't want to rule the world with me, Lex? I guess we could find something else to do," Clark finished pulling Lex's shirt off while he talked. "I didn't want to rule the world either, but now it doesn't seem like such a bad idea really," Clark said toying with his ring while he talked about his change of mind.

Clark was offering him both of his dreams rolled into one… ultimate power and Clark. But, this wasn’t right. Clark wasn’t himself and had something to do with the ring. “Clark, if you do something for me, I’ll do whatever you want…”

"Okay," Clark said without hesitation. He didn't really want to have to push Lex, but he wanted him now.

“Why don’t you take your ring off for me?” Lex said.

Clark looked at it for a second then looked back up at Lex. "Whatever I want right?" he asked while he pulled it off and tossed it into the corner of the room.

Lex looked at Clark and waited for him to go back to normal. It was only a matter of time before Clark would want to go back home, make up with his parents and friends. His promise hadn’t mattered, because Clark wouldn’t want him anymore. “Yes, that’s what I said.”

"Good," Clark said with a smile as he pulled Lex in for a kiss. "You can still say no if you really want to, Lex, but I hope you don't," he added after he ended the kiss.

Lex licked his lips and looked at Clark. “Do you feel okay? I thought…”

"The ring just made me brave enough to get you. It wasn't what made me want to do this," Clark went back to kissing after his explanation was done.

When Clark pulled away this time, Lex had a distinctly glazed look to his eyes. “Oh.”

With a burst of speed Clark had them both naked and he was crouched over a now laying down Lex. "Wanted to do this so long," he said as he started running his hands over Lex's chest.

“The speed is… helpful.” Lex couldn’t help but laugh. “Never would’ve thought I’d end up doing it in Antarctica… but then we won’t have to worry about making to much noise.”

The lights dimmed to a pale glow that seemed to highlight both of them while leaving the rest of the room in shadows. Clark looked down at Lex. "You want this," he said not quite a question.

“Yes,” Lex agreed, his gaze never wavering from Clark’s. He opened his legs wider and let Clark settle between them.

"He told me I couldn't rule alone. That I had to pick the perfect mate," Clark's hands were gliding over Lex's body and his lips were ghosting over his face even while he talked. "I'm glad it's going to be you, Lex."

“Oh shit,” Lex groaned and writhed under Clark. Who would have know that one of his kinks would have been getting talked to about power, not talked to dirty.

Clark looked around frantically for a second before finding what he needed. He was there and back with the bottle of lotion before Lex could even register he'd left. Done talking, he kissed Lex for a minute before starting to kiss his way down his neck and chest. This might have been his first time, but with the reading he'd done and liberal use of superhuman abilities he was sure he could keep from embarrassing himself.

Lex pulled his legs back even farther, exposing himself. “I’ve done this before… you don’t have take too long to get me ready.”

Clark didn't speed up but he lifted his head up. "Nuh uh, I've waited too long to rush through this. Don't you like this?" he said with a pout before scooting down a little further and swallowing Lex's cock whole.

“Oh fuck!” Lex groaned loudly. Where had Clark learned that? Maybe insane sexual talent was innate with aliens.

Clark answered Lex's swearing and moans with a moan of his own which had Lex whipping his head from side to side. He didn't have to breath so he keep Lex's cock buried all the way in his mouth and just alternated between swallowing around it and humming until he could tell Lex couldn't take much more. He'd used the distraction to get Lex slick and ready for him so, when the time was right, he pulled off Lex's cock, pulled his fingers out, and slid slowly into Lex all at once.

Lex’s back arched off the bed as he welcomed Clark into his body. His new lover wasn’t abnormally large, but he filled him nicely. Clark was already starting to pump in and out, in an already maddening pace.

"God, didn't think it could be this good," Clark ground out as he started to speed up. He wanted to look at Lex, see what he was feeling but he was afraid to open his eyes.. He'd gotten his heat vision under control most the time, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control it now. Because of that he didn't notice the soft light that had been focused on the two of them start to brighten and become almost solid.

Lex tried to call out to Clark, but he couldn’t talk. He couldn’t think about anything about Clark. He could only concentrate on how Clark felt in him, pushed in deep and filling. He thought about how much he loved Clark.

Clark roared his completion as he threw his head back and drove into Lex one more time. He could vaguely feel Lex's body spasm as he came too. Once he was done he carefully pulled out before settling on top of Lex. He opened his eyes and grinned at the look on his lover's face before kissing him.

“That was…” Lex panted.

“Really cool? Mind numbing? Incredible? Just a start?” Clark offered happily.

"Yeah, all of those," Lex yawned. "The lights did something weird just before the end there. Should find out what that was but too tired now." He shifted until Clark was just partially on top of him and fell sound asleep.

 

When Lex woke up, his eyes focused on the ceiling and it appeared much closer than when they had fallen asleep. He blinked again and then looked down, seeing that the bed was about six feet beneath him. “Clark! Wake up!”

"Mmm, still tired, Lex. Can we sleep mo…" Clark's voice trailed off when he opened his eyes and saw where Lex was. He floated up to meet Lex in midair. "Am I not the only one with secrets?" he asked once he had his arms around Lex and was sure he was safe.

“You tell me… I’m dreaming. Yep, I’m dreaming or drugged,” Lex actually babbled. “Hallucination.”

"You have been altered Kal'El's mate," the voice from before boomed out. "Kal'El needed a mate who could fight by his side. You were made as close a match to him as your limited physiology would allow."

“Altered?” Lex gulped. “W-What did you do to me?”

"You are stronger, faster, and can fly, Kal'El's mate. Now that he has bonded with you I must protect you as well. You were too fragile before and I could not allow my son to be bound to one who could so easily die," the voice answered. "I did not have time to explain before Kal'El initiated the bond. I did not expect him to decide this quickly."

Lex groaned and buried his head against Clark’s shoulder. There was no point in getting mad and yelling at Clark for something he didn’t do. With the ring off, he bet Clark was just as sensitive as always. “So now I’m alien, too?”

"I'm sorry, Lex. I didn't know this was going to happen," Clark said gently pulling them both back down to the bed. "If you don't want this we can see if it can change you back I guess, but I kinda like the idea of it being harder for people to hurt you."

“Well… the idea of super human powers doesn’t sound too bad,” Lex said and wrapped his arms around Clark. “Just call me Warrior Angel.”

"Kal'El, you should supply your mate with food before engage in more sexual activities," the voice almost scolded. "The change will drain his energy reserves until it stabilizes.. He must be fed frequently and allowed sufficient time to rest."

“I’m not some baby who needs to be coddled,” Lex grumbled and looked around the room. “You’d better not have been watching us… hell, what are we supposed to call you? Computer?”

"I am a computer programmed with all the memories of Kal'El's father, Jor'El. There was just room for Kal'El on the ship so he created me to teach his son everything he needed to survive and rule this world. Kal'El may decide how you shall address me."

“What do you mean Clark will…” Lex started to rant but was stopped when Clark put his hand over Lex's mouth. “Jor’El will be fine,” Clark finished.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about what changes he's going through?" Clark asked before he took his hand away from Lex's mouth.

“His sexual libido has been increased so that he will be ready and willing to receive your sexual advances at anytime,” Jor’El reported.

“Hey, I would’ve been like that anyways!” Lex protested.

"You would not have been able to keep up without help, and Kal'El has formed an exclusive bond with you. The connection will be much stronger that way though which is good.. You will fight together much smoother once everything is in place."

“So what did you have in mind for this world domination thing?” Lex asked. If it involved any danger to Clark, he would have his lover out of there so fast.

"You will subjugate this world which is rich in labour and resources. By exploiting it fully you will be able to raise a fleet of ships to destroy those who attacked Krypton.. Once you have destroyed them the son of Krypton can take his place as leader of an empire that will ensure we are never forgotten," the voice said.

“Well, that was interesting,” Lex deadpanned. Maybe it was best to humour the computer for now and figure out a way to manipulate it later. “You realize we’ll need a few years to get everything in place, don’t you? There’s a better way if you’re willing to listen.”

"You may discuss your ideas with Kal'El. If he deems them worthy he will bring them to me. I will leave now, Kal'El. I will not monitor this room unless you call for me, but I advise you feed your mate soon."

“It talks like I’m sort of pet,” Lex grumbled.

"It seems to have a lot of ideas I don't agree with," Clark agreed. "You're not a pet and I don't plan to 'subjugate' earth to build a fleet of spaceships. It probably was right about the food though. Do you want to come with me or should I get you something?"

“I’m not leaving you alone,” Lex insisted. “And maybe you can teach me how to control this flying thing. The size of the place made a little more sense if they were going to be flying everywhere. It could be some sort of training. Either that or it was meant to be filled it up with a dynasty of little Clark’s.”

The rest of their time in the fortress went smoother after Clark finally told the computer how things were going to be. It made a few threats but it quickly apparent that while it might try to change Clark's mind it was programmed to obey him. They spent two days just working on mastering their respective powers... and having sex on a regular basis. Now they were just waiting for the computer to finish creating a remote unit they could take with them. Lex wanted to be able to contact and question the computer even when they were back in Smallville.

"Don't think there's much left to learn about our powers," Lex said as he collapsed into bed.. Still wondering about this bond thing, but Jor'El just keeps saying each bond is different. You sure you want to go back tomorrow?"

“We need to find out who tried to kill you,” Clark insisted. “We don’t need to see my parents. I just need to make sure Mom is okay.”

"Whatever they said, I'm sure they're worried about you. They were just upset before," Lex said. He could tell that, even though Clark was pretending he wasn't worried about them, he was upset about what had happened with them.

“I killed their real baby,” Clark said quietly. “They won’t want me around.”

"Give them a chance. You were just trying to protect them the best way you could. You're going to be staying with me in at the castle anyway," Lex said. "But for now, we should get a good night's sleep before we take off tomorrow."

“Fine,” Clark said and curled up against Lex. After a few moments of silence he spoke again. “Lex? Maybe we could talk to Jor’El to see if there’s any way he could get my mom pregnant again?”

"We can talk about it later. Not sure you really want to bring your parents here though. It would probably be bit much for them. Now stop worrying and go to sleep."

Clark settled his head onto Lex’s chest. “Okay.”


End file.
